Partners In Crime
by TheShortestGiraffee
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid has a new partner, and a little crush. One night things get a little out of hand and they decide to act as if it never happened. But what happens if a case goes wrong and they're forced to remember and pay for what happened. Warning: Kidnapping, Sexual Content, Violence, Mentions Of Rape, Language. [1st in a 3 part series]
1. Drunken Genius

**Disclaimer: **Neither Taylor nor Tina own Criminal Minds. However, we do own Evelyn Paisley Parker and any others that we create for our stories.

Chapter one: Drunken Genius

_Spencer Reid's POV_

Evenly Paisley Parker held the wooden pool cue as if it was a newborn baby. Cradling the stick, she glared down at the numbered balls intensely. I chuckled lightly under my breath as I watched my new partner play a game of pool with Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi.

"So, are you ever going to make a move on her?" Derek Morgan asked as he walked over to me, munching on a bowl of pretzels. I felt my face go a darkened red but I attempted to act casual,

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on Spence! Don't kid yourself. You obviously like her." Jennifer Jareau said.

"I thought we said that we aren't going to profile each other," I said quickly.

"It doesn't take a profiler to notice that you've been staring at her for the past half hour," JJ said, elbowing me.

"Well, she does have some nice features. Eh, Pretty Boy?" Morgan laughed, catching Eve's attention.

"Yes, if you honestly want to know." I turn away from the laughing Morgan and watch Eve walk up to me.

"What's his problem?" Evelyn asked, standing beside me. I could smell her perfume lightly under her natural scent. Almost like vanilla and cherries. I shrug my shoulders and turn towards the bar,

"I need a drink." I down my glass of beer quickly then rest my forehead on the bar counter. Staring at the lines in the oak wood, I start mumbling to myself,

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-"

"You okay, Reid?" I feel a soft hand on my shoulder. I jump slightly and feel goosebumps crawl up my arms. I look up at my partner, Evelyn. Her gray-blue eyes meet with mine and I forget to answer. Slightly embarrassed I turn away and start reading the labels on all the bottles. When have I ever been like this before?

"Yeah, I'm fine," I stumble the words out. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure." Evelyn smiles showing her perfectly white teeth. I order two more drinks and she sits down beside me. When the bartender passes us the tall glasses of foaming beer she sighs.

"You alright?" I ask.  
"I'm great, just a little worried about yourself."

"Worried about myself? I'll be fine in almost any circumstance. I have been working in the BAU for years and have always been on the top of my game. Even when I was shot I had everything under control. You on the other hand are new. You have an uncontaminated mind still; everything that you're going to see and go through will haunt you for years to come. Just thinking about it is worrisome. You shouldn't be worried about me." Evelyn laughs slightly,

"I'll be fine." I smile at her confidence. I follow Evelyn's arms to her small pale hands now holding an empty glass,

"Want another?"

"Sure," She nodded.

"So how was your first case?" I asked her. Like? Why, Dr. Spencer Reid, would you say like! You cannot like these cases; you have to be borderline psychotic. You like how you save lives and stop killers, not the actual cases! She laughs sensing that I was over thinking what I just said.

"Well, considering the circumstances it was good. I'm going to miss my old partner." Evelyn looked up and locked her eyes with mine,

"But do you know the best part of moving here?"

"What?" I asked.

"Meeting you." She smiled and I felt my face turn dark rouge.

"Really?" I asked smiling, hoping I didn't sound to stupid or eager.

"One hundred percent."

_Jennifer Jareau's POV_

I was standing with Morgan, Garcia and Emily Prentiss. Rossi and Hotch decided to leave twenty minutes earlier for some reason or another. We stood watching the two youngest members of the team sitting at the bar talking and flirting slightly.

"How many drinks has he bought her?" Morgan asked.

"Uh, I think this is the fourth. But you know who's counting?" I answered.

"Actually, it's the fifth." Garcia said. Morgan laughed,

"Man, he's going to have a bad hangover tomorrow."

"You guys want to make a bet?" Prentiss asked. We all turned towards her for her to continue.

"Alright, how long do you think it'll take them to get together?" She smiled.  
"Oh that's easy, two weeks, a month tops." I said.

"No, I think more like two months. This is Spencer we're talking about, he won't make a move. He's just a shy boy." Morgan laughed.

"A week." We all look towards Garcia.

"After how drunk they are now, I wouldn't be surprised if something happened tonight." We all looked back to the young pair smiling and getting to know each other. In addition, we all were wondering who was going to win the little bet that we had going on.

_Derek Morgan's POV_

I walked over to Reid and Evelyn. They were both still sitting at the bar and they were both still drinking. I could tell they were both drunk, with Evelyn's anything-but-perfect posture and Reid with his arm draped her shoulder. Pretty Boy's being brave. I put my hand on Reid's shoulder,

"Come on Bud, time to get home."

"Huh?" Reid said, looking at me with glossy eyes.

"Home, Reid. "

"Oh, okay. Where are my keys?" Reid asked looking at the seat of the bar stool as if his keys were hidden there.

"Oh no, Reid. You are not driving home like that." I grabbed his arm and pulled him up to stand.

"What about Evie?" He asked. Aw, he's already got a nickname for her. I look down at the caramel colour haired girl having a staring contest with her half full beer.

"She can come with us." I nodded my head, "Evelyn."

"Hey Morgan," She said drawling out both the 'O' and the 'A' in my name.

"I'll take you home, alright." She nodded.

"Follow me and Reid, okay?" I sometimes hate dealing with drunken people. I help both Reid and Evelyn into the back of my car. I help them both with their seatbelts since they are to 'under the influence' to even figure out how to put a piece of metal in its slot. I jump into the driver's seat and start driving towards Reid's apartment.

"Eve, where do you live?" I ask, realizing I have no idea where my other drop off is.

"Can she live with me?" Reid asks.

"No Reid." I say, "Can you give me the address?"

"But I want her to live with me." Reid protests.

"Reid, be quiet."

"Uh, at Crestview Apartment," She slurs.

"Told you-" He hiccups, "-she should live with me." Well that's convenient. They both live in the same apartment complex. I park in the closest open spot to the door to the apartment.

"You guys can walk now, alright?" I said, looking back at my two team members. They both unclicked their seatbelts and Reid went for the door.

"Thanks, Morgan." Reid said. I watch as they both, drunk and exhausted, attempt to get out of the car. Sighing, I decided to help them. I got out and helped them open the door.

"Whoa," Reid said once I opened the door, "thanks."

"Yeah, anytime. Come on, let's get you to bed." After they both made it out they started following me into the complex and towards the elevator. I pressed the arrow pointing up. Once the door's opened I patted Reid on the back.

"Bye big guy."

"You too, friend." He said back to me.

"Bye," Evelyn giggled. Her eyes glossy and her speech still slurred.  
I said bye to Evelyn and started walking back to my car.

"Good luck you two." I mumbled under my breath as I walked out the doors into the darkness and the cold blasted my face.

**Author Note: **This was posted on Tina's account CriminalIntelligence, but we decided to post it on this account instead. All stories that we co-write will now be posted here. Thank you.


	2. Boy Talk

Disclaimer: Neither Taylor nor Tina own Criminal Minds. However, we do own Evelyn Paisley Parker and any others that we create for our stories.

Chapter Two: Boy Talk

_Evelyn Parker's POV_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._ The annoying and obnoxious sound of an alarm went off, causing me to wake from my dreamless sleep. I felt my head begin to pound and a moan left my lips. I slowly opened my sore eyes and stared at the white roof. The feeling of nausea hit me in a giant wave and I closed my eyes again, praying that it would leave.

I heard rumbling coming from down the hall, probably from the kitchen. Interested, and slightly afraid that someone was in my house, I sat up in bed prepared to go look. I shut my eyes quickly, feeling my headache pound even harder. I felt a cool breeze hit me from a nearby open window and I open my eyes again.

This isn't my bed. This isn't my room. This isn't even my house. I look down at my shivering body completely confused. I'm naked. Why am I naked? I never sleep naked. My eyes race across the room trying to find my clothes. I see them scattered across the floor and I reach out to them. I sat putting them on awkwardly. My headache never seizing to desist.

After I finished dressing I followed the sounds down the hallway to the kitchen. The house is basically built like mine, except it was set up differently. Oh God, I know whose house this is.

Dr. Spencer Reid sat at the dining table with a mug of probably extremely sweet coffee and a bowl of cereal. He held the spoon to his mouth as he quickly scanned over the newspaper.  
I cleared my throat,

"Hello, Reid." He dropped the spoon into the bowl making milk splash up around the sides.

"Hi Evelyn, how are you today?" He asked awkwardly. High chance he was just as confused as I was.

"I'm good." I sat down beside him.

"Would you, uh, like something for breakfast?" He asked standing up.

"No, I'm alright." I said, wanting to tell him it was okay.

"Uh, okay," He said, sitting back down.

"Uh, I don't remember what actually happened between us last night. But whatever it was, I just want to let you know that this won't change anything about us." I studied the table while saying this. I couldn't look him in the eye. Reid didn't say anything for the next few minutes. We both sat in silence waiting for the other to break it.

"Well, I guess I should go." I stood up from the table and pushed in the chair.

"See you later at work, Reid." I walked to the door, slipped on my scattered shoes, and walked out.

_Spencer Reid's POV_

I poured my third cup of coffee and added in five tablespoons of sugar.

"Hey, slow down. You want some coffee for that sugar?" Morgan chuckled, walking over to me and grabbing a mug for himself.

"Sorry, I had a rough night last night. This morning too."

"My man!" He said, hitting my on the shoulder. I didn't react to him, but I did take a sip of my overly sweet coffee.

"How are you not hung-over?" He asked.

"… I am."

"Poor Pretty Boy," He laughed. Not helping with my blaring headache. "What did you even do last night?" I stared at him not knowing if I should tell him about me and Evelyn. I know it's probably going to be awkward with me and her already. But I doubt it'll be awkward between me and Morgan. He's like my big brother. I can trust him right? Maybe he'll give me some much needed advice.

"Evelyn was in my bed this morning," I whispered quickly, then turned back to my coffee as if I didn't say anything.

"Seriously?" Morgan asked, in a more worried tone.

"It would seem so," I said, hoping it wouldn't go awkward.

"Did anything happen?" He asked.

"I have no idea, I remember nothing. Apparently she doesn't either. She told me this morning that nothing is going to be different between us. But…" I ran off.

"But what?" He pushed.

"I woke up, and we both were naked."

"Oh, man. You think something happened?"

"I have no idea. But there are high chances." I answered.

"Did you want something to happen? Do you want something more?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure." I shook my head.

"Good luck, Bud." And with that Morgan picked his mug up and walked out. Leaving me with all my newborn problems.

_Evelyn Parker's POV_

Morgan walked out of the break room with a smirk on his face, followed by a grim and dumbfounded Reid. Reid looked over and saw me then whipped his head forward with a slight blush crawling up his check. Morgan looked towards me and winked.

_Damn, he told him. I hope he doesn't treat me differently._

I groaned and put my head in my hands. Prentiss and Garcia came over and looked at me with suspicion.

"Hung-over?" Prentiss asked. I nodded my head. Good, I can blame it on me being intoxicated. But then again, it is the stupid alcohols fault. And Reid's- why does he have to be so charming and attractive?

"So how was last night?" Garcia asked. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"You have to tell us everything." They both said pressing for details.

"Come on girls, interrogate her later. We have a case, and it's bad," JJ said walking in with a taupe folder in her hand. Saved by the bell, thank you JJ. We all walked over to the briefing room. I was the last one into the room and ended up being forced to sit in the last open seat. Beside Reid. JJ moved to the front of the room and cleared her throat.

"Three women have been found near the shore of a small beach in Los Angles."

"Drowning?" I assumed.

"No," She shook her head and clicked the remote.

"All three of them were raped, had their throats slit and have marks around their arms and legs from being tied up." She looked at me apologetically and I tilted my head in confusion. Then she clicked the remote in her hands once more and the pictures of the three deceased victims appeared, along with the newest victim. I don't know who gasped louder, me or Spencer. Everyone else's eyes trailed slowly from me back to the photos showing on the screen.

All four victims had caramel coloured hair, grey-blue eyes, and an athletic build. They all looked like me.


	3. Start Of Our Journey

Disclaimer: Neither Taylor nor Tina own Criminal Minds. However, we do own Evelyn Paisley Parker and any others that we create for our stories.

Song: At The Beginning – Donna Lewis

Chapter three: Start Of Our Journey

_Jennifer Jareau's POV_

The plane from Virginia to California was unusually quiet, and not in a good way either. Evelyn say in the corner, cross-legged, trying to grasp the concept that our unsub was going after victims who could be her doppelgangers. I watched her try to read her folder, but I could see that her mind was someplace else. I understood what she was going through and so did Emily. We all have had unsubs that went after, either, us or people who look like us. Either way it's terrifying, even worst when we can't show the emotion for the sake of the case.

Reid sat beside her playing with his hands in frustration, his eyes dashing from side to side studying her then back down to the information hidden in his folder. Every few seconds he would whisper something, trying to comfort her. But I could tell she was too deep in thought to actually understand his attempted calming words. We were all worried about her. I got up from my seat beside Prentiss and Hotch looking at case files and walked towards my best friend and our newest member of the BAU.

"Hey Spence, can I talk with you?" I asked. He looked towards Evelyn and she nodded.

"I'm fine," She said with a reassuring smile. But we both could easily see through it.

"Yeah." He stood up and we walked to a more private part of the plane.

"She's going to be fine. We've all had cases where the victims look like us. I know that it's even worst since this is only our second case with her, but she's smart, strong and logical." I told him.

"I know, she's wonderful. But it's more than that…" Reid trailed off.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He opened his mouth a few times but no sound came out.

"Wait. You slept with her?" I asked in a loud whisper. A blush crawled up his neck and made his face turn a colour resembling a tomato.

"N-no," his voice cracked. "No," He said again in a firmer voice.

"Spencer Reid, don't you dare lie to me."

"God, JJ. I don't know. Neither of us remembers anything. But I did wake up and we both were naked." He stressed.

"It'll be fine, who else knows?" I asked.

"Uh, Morgan. And Evie probably does also. You know, since she was also a participant."

"Evie? That's cute," I laughed slightly. "Well, I doubt Morgan's going to tell anyone."

"JJ what do I do? I really like her, but she said that it didn't change anything." Reid said, in a moaning manner.

"Sorry, I have no clue. I guess if it works out it works out. Maybe you should talk to her."

"What? No!" Reid said, I could see worry in his eyes.

"Not right now. After the case, we shouldn't be distracted during this case."

"I'm just so worried about her, she looks so much like the victims." Reid said, playing with his hands again. I look over to Evelyn sitting with Morgan.

"Don't worry about her Spence. She can take care of herself, plus she has her super tough strong genius partner to protect her." I nudged his arm. He went red at my comment.

"Well, I should go back." I started walking back to Prentiss and Hotch.

"Shit," I mumbled, "Garcia won the bet."

_Evelyn Parker's POV_

It was almost awkwardly quiet on the plane. I wonder if it's always this dead or is it because the unsub is going after women who look just like me. I sat next to Reid, my legs crossed, vaguely aware that he was whispering words to me. I knew they were supposed to calm me, make me feel safe and unafraid, but they were not working as he planned. I looked up from my folder to see JJ walking over to us.

"Hey Spence, can I talk with you?" She asked. He looked towards me with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine,"

I smiled reassuringly but I doubted they believed me, I didn't even believe myself. He slightly dipped his head to nod said yeah and walked off. I pulled my knees but to my face and wrapped my arms around my legs, wanting to sleep I closed my eyes. I was exhausted, since you know; last night I clearly didn't get much sleep. I was too busy being irresponsible with The Dr. Spencer Reid.

"So, you and Junior G-Man, eh?" I nearly jumped out of my seat,

"Damnit Morgan! You scared me."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "You know he really like you."

"I-I, uh, what?" I gasped out.

"We talked this morning, about what happened last night." I moaned,

"So he did tell you." Morgan laughed,

"Well, we are close." I sat feeling a little awkward.

"Do you like him?" He asked. My face flared,

"I- no. What? That's crazy."

"Eve." Morgan said.

"Yes. I do. A lot actually." I said, surrendering.

"Well, maybe it'll work out then," Morgan said, patting my shoulder. I smiled at him. Evelyn Paisley Reid, not bad.

"Just don't hurt him, alright? He hasn't liked many girls before, let alone actually dating many."

"What, who says I'm going to hurt him?" I almost yell, but stop myself at the last possible moment.

"Shh. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you like him but you-" I held up my hand,

"I know, I won't." He nodded and walked back over to Garcia, who under any normal circumstances would not come. But this is far from normal. I untangled my headphones and put them into my ears. I clicked shuffle and a song came on.

_We were strangers starting out on our journey,__  
__Never dreaming what we'd have to go through,__  
__Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing,__  
__At the beginning with you._

I felt somebody sit down beside me but my eyes refused to open so I couldn't see whom it was, although I already had a fairly good idea from the blanket of security that had rushed over me. I feel asleep before the song even finished.

"Evelyn," A male voice called my name.

"Evie, walk up. We're here." I yawned and my eyes fluttered open to see Reid standing over me.

"Huh?" I said groggily.

"We landed, we're in Los Angeles." I nodded and gave my hand to Spencer who had my go band in the other one. He pulled me up and we all walked off the plane.


	4. I Like Mine Stirred, Not Shaken

Disclaimer: Neither Taylor nor Tina own Criminal Minds. However, we do own Evelyn Paisley Parker and any others that we create for our stories.

Chapter Four: I Like Mine Stirred, Not Shaken

_Evelyn Parker's POV_

We all walked into the hotel. I had my go bag in my hands, even though Reid asked if I wanted him to carry it. I declined saying that if I was capable of taking down unsubs, I can carry a light bag. He laughed awkwardly saying that I was right.

We all got our own rooms, but they were all on the same floor. They were simple with a bed, television and a small kitchen unit. I threw my bag onto the bed and walked back out into the hall, prepared to go down to the station.

"Ready, Eve?" Prentiss asked, as she walked towards me.

"Yeah. As much as I could be," I smiled nervously.

"I know it's a little scary when the victims look that similar to you, but you can't let it affect you that much. You know we all will try to keep you safe," She said, lowering her voice.

"I know. It's just a little nerve-wracking," I said.

"And Eve," Prentiss said, "I was just wondering, but has anything happened between you and Reid? You both are acting a little weird." My face heated.

"You can tell?" I worried. She gave me a smile,

"Yeah. It's a little obvious."

"Well… I'm pretty sure we slept with each other," I said quickly.

"Pretty sure?" Prentiss asked.

"Neither of us remembers anything. But I woke up naked in his bed." She smiled and opened her mouth to say something when Hotchner appeared.

"Ready?" He asked. We both nodded.

"Let's go then." Hotch said.

Everyone walked into the station. Reid stood, a little closer than normal, by my side the whole time. A woman walked out of an office towards us. Her brown hair styled to her shoulders curving in at the ends. Her brown eyes were hard and she had a few wrinkles. She had dark gray suit pants on and a purple button up blouse.

"Thank you for coming." She grabbed Hotch's hand, shaking it.

"My name's Martha Gillian." She then moved to Rossi, shaking his hand as well.

"I appreciate you all coming out here. I'm leading this case and I needed a little help. New eyes, you know." She shook JJ's and Emily's hands.

"I'd love to show you all the information we have on this case, but you've probably seen it all in the folders." She shook my hand, her grip was hard.

"We don't have much of a lead, but the victims are all found three days before the next goes missing." After shaking Garcia's hand she turned to Reid. He waved at her instead of taking her hand.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll show you to the room we prepared for you all." She moved towards a door. The one wall was covered in the pictures of the victims. I had to force myself to breathe normally.

_Stop it Eve, you trained to do things like this. This is your job, you can't act like this.  
_  
The four victims looked so much like me that it scared me.

"Alright, we'll start now." Hotch said, picking up a folder from the round table in the middle of the room. Two other walls were covered with things. The one had a cork and white board and the other with a large map. The last wall was a window to the rest of the station. The wood table in the middle had a phone, laptop, folders, papers and pens. It was surrounded with chairs.

"This was his first victim, Beatrice Potter." Hotch said, attaching a name tag to the wall by her picture with a thumb tack.

"She was found about fifty six days ago. She had old rope burns on her wrists and ankles and she was raped."

"So he kept her tied up, raped her, then killed her?" I asked.

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rope burns were twenty days old the three days after she was killed." Hotch said.

"So, the unsub moved her to a cage? Maybe a locked room?" JJ asked.

"That's what I was thinking, but why after a few days? Why not right away?" Morgan asked.

"What if he was transporting her somewhere for those four days?" I asked.

"Possibly, but I don't think he would take his victims that far. The abduction site and the beach we find them at are only fifteen to forty miles away from each other." Rossi said, looking at an open folder.

"What if," I start, "he gains their trust or says something to make them not want to run?"

"Then he moves them to a new room and doesn't need to tie them up anymore," Prentiss said.

"So, he abducts them, keeps them tied for four days till they trust him enough not to run." JJ said.

"Or until they feel like they need to listen to him to live." Prentiss adds.

"They're pretty healthy though. Not starved or anything. A little filthy, but the unsub is giving them food and water." Morgan said.

"It says they're only raped once. If he's keeping them for three weeks why only once?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe it's a scare tactic?" I say.

"From the autopsy, it happens two weeks before they're killed." JJ said.

"That's strange; you'd think he'd continue." Morgan said.

"Then what? What happens in the next two weeks before they're murdered?" Reid asked.

"That's the problem. We have no idea." Hotch said.


	5. The Smell Of Love

Disclaimer: Neither Taylor nor Tina own Criminal Minds. However, we do own Evelyn Paisley Parker and any others that we create for our stories.

Chapter Five: The Smell Of Love

_Evelyn Parker's POV_

"Ruby Moore is our second victim." Hotch said pointing to a picture of a girl who looks just like me.

"Just like Beatrice Potter, she had old rope burns and was raped only once. She was found at the same beach as well. She was abducted in the back of a restaurant called, La Aimer. She's a waitress and was taking a smoke break outside in the alley. Her smokes were found on the ground, along with her water bottle and purse."

I looked at the pictures next to the one of Ruby smiling happily. Her wrists were a dark red from the tight ropes and it looked painful. Her body was covered with filth and sand was in her hair. Her throat was cut roughly. Clearly he didn't have much practice. So surgeons are off the list of possible suspects.

"Our third victim is Katylin Hill. She was last seen walking her dog through a park at night. She's married, with one child and was only supposed to be out for thirty minutes. The dog was found tied to a bench at the park when her husband went out to see what happened two hours later. She was found five minutes from where Ruby Moore was found," Said Hotch. I scanned over the pictures of Katylin also. She looked so young and happy in the one.

"His fourth and most recent victim is Sarah Mason. She went missing while running out to her car during a movie at the theatre with her boyfriend of three years. That was a week ago." Hotch said, posting sticky notes saying 'deceased' onto Beatrice's, Ruby's, and Katylin's boards.

"Every victim is abducted close to each other," Reid said, "and common places."

"Then wouldn't someone see them?" Prentiss asked.

"They were all abducted at times where most people would be busy or not there. Nobody would have been in the alley when Ruby was abducted. It was night when Natalie was walking her dog in the park. And everyone should have been in watching the movie when Sarah went missing. And Beatrice was supposedly walking along the hiking trail in her neighbourhood on a Sunday morning." Rossi said.

"Hmm." I said while furrowing my eyebrows. He had perfect times, at perfect places, with the perfect people he was looking for. Maybe he was stalking them. We should ask the families if they felt like they were being watched.

"Let's move out to the sites. Rossi, JJ and I will go check out the hiking trail and La Aimer. Morgan and Prentiss, go look to the movie theatre and park for any clues. And Eve and Reid, you two go to the beach where they were found. A few other's will meet you there," Hotchner said.

"Garcia, we'll keep in contact with you." Garcia nodded and everyone stood up.

_Spencer Reid's POV_

The smell of vanilla and cherries wafted over to me.

_God, did she smell good. Pay attention Reid. Watch the road. _I gazed my eyes over to my partner, Evelyn. She stared out the window ahead of us. Probably where I should be looking, since I was driving. Her caramel hair casually fell over her shoulders; her gray-blue eyes studied the road ahead.

"You should turn off here." I whipped my head back to the road, slightly embarrassed that I was staring at her again. I turned off to the left and pulled into a parking lot. It was empty except for a car with bicycle racks attached to the back. I would have thought it would be a lot busier, since it was pretty warm today.

We both got out of the car and started walking down the side walk to the little trail to the beach. Evelyn walked ahead of me and I stood close behind her. From how close all of the victims looked like her I didn't want to let her out of my sight. I know she's a FBI agent and trained to take down grown men, but I wanted to protect her. We walked down the trail for probably two minutes till we reached the beach. Eve suddenly stopped making me run into her back.

"Oh, sorry." She said, looking at me with an awkward smile.

"It's, uh, fine." I cleared my throat.

"Everyone should be over here, at where Katylin Hill was found." She pointed towards the right. I followed with my eyes to a white tent filled with about five people and a part of the beach closed off with yellow police tape. Evelyn started walking again and I continued to follow. I looked around the beach, trying to find any clue as to why this would be the unsubs dumpsite.

_Evelyn Parker's POV_

"Hello!" A man said as we both walked up to the tent. He was short and a little chubby. He wore a uniform and had balding dark brown hair.

"I'm David Mathews, Martha Gillian's partner. You two must be Agent Evelyn Parker and Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Yes we are." I smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"So, this is where Katylin Hill was found?" Reid asked.

"Yes, that poor girl. She was barely an adult, only twenty-two. I've seen a few gruesome cases in my life, but this one is in the top seven, I swear," David said, shaking his head.

"Here, come and look." We walked over to the square marked off with yellow tape. It wasn't far from the tent. I could see two other spots surrounded with the police tape. It was in a well isolated spot. Standing there I could see down the beach, but from the beach I had a hard time seeing it. The grass was growing tall on the edge on the taped off spot. It was basically the perfect site.

"Hmm." I furrowed my eyebrows. Why couldn't this be easier? Oh yeah, because they're serial killers. They take hundreds of hours just planning this out to not get caught. That's why this isn't easier.

"We'll take a look around," Reid said. David just nodded and we started walking down the beach towards the other sites. I followed him close behind, taking in my surroundings. I could smell a fragrance floating pass me. Why did he have to smell so good? The smell brought back foreign memories.

"_Follow me," He smiled while grabbing my hand, "I want to show you your new house."__  
__I followed him, dizzily. The floor was wobbling from all of the alcohol I drank. We arrived at a door, I couldn't read the numbers. All I concentrated on was Dr. Spencer Reid and his clumsy movements. He attempted to unlock the door, and after a few failed attempts the door opened. He grabbed my hand once again and pulled me into his apartment. I giggled as he pushed me against the wall. His lips met mine and he kissed me softly, letting go of my hand and setting them gently on the small of my back. I pushed my hands up and tangled them within his hair. _

I gasped loudly, remembering a few of the events that happened just prior.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked, concerned.

"Um, yeah. I'm alright." I blushed, feeling embarrassed. He blushed back at me before looking forward again.

"Dr. Reid! Agent Parker!" We both turned our head behind us to an agent running down the beach towards us.

"We need you over here quick! We think we just found Sarah Mason!"


	6. Waitresses, Steaks and Second Kisses

**Disclaimer: **Neither Taylor nor Tina own Criminal Minds. However, we do own Evelyn Paisley Parker and any others that we create for our stories. We don't own The Princess Bride or 10 Things I Hate About You either, because the world is a cruel place.

Chapter Six: Waitresses, Steaks and Second Kisses

_Evelyn Parker's POV_

"Hotch, we just found the body of Sarah Mason," Reid said talking on the phone.

"I know, I find it weird too. The other victims were taken for three weeks until he killed them, why is she different?" They spoke for a few more seconds before he hung up.

"This poor woman!" David Mathews cried out.

"She had no chance; she was only gone for a week." He was playing with his hands, clasped by his stomach.

"They're finishing up the photos now, and then you both can go and see her body. Is the rest of the team coming?" He asked.

"Yes, they are." I smiled at him, before turning back to the body. How David has lasted this long in the field while being that emotional beats me. They took photos for about five more minutes, that's also when the team showed up.

"How does it look?" Morgan asked, standing next to me.

"Brutal. I haven't looked up close yet, but from here it looks like a few things are out of place." I said. We all walked closer to the body, yellow tape has already been put up. I crouched down to her face, her eyes closed. Her arms and ankles were covered in the rope burn, but it wasn't as old as the other victims. Her throat was also slashed, but it was worse than the others. Over kill. I looked her over again, she looked just like the other victims. Just like me. But why didn't the Unsub keep her alive longer, why didn't he want her?

_Spencer Reid's POV_

I stood at a map, back at the station. I tapped my foot and chewed my lip. Not what I normally would do, but these days nothing seems normal. The map was blank, other than the abduction sites and the beach.

"Hey, Spencer…" I turned away from the map to see Eve standing in the doorframe, two coffees in her hands.

"I have a coffee for you." I walked over to her and took the steaming cup.

"Thanks."

"So, Hotch said that you and I should go over to the Morgue to see Sarah Mason. He thinks that you might be able to figure out why the unsub killed her so quickly." I nodded, taking a sip of the coffee. Very sweet, just how I like it.

"Alright, let's go." I drove the SUV to the Morgue. It was rather quiet and slightly awkward. I wasn't sure if I should turn on the radio or not. Open a window. Talk to her, ask her questions. Maybe it was best that we were silent the whole time.

We both stood around the body of Sarah Mason. I could see a pained look in Evelyn's eyes. This probably is hard on her. Most cases are relatively hard on everybody, but with the victims looking so close to her…

"Um, Reid." Evelyn said.

"Yeah, Evie?" I answered, blushing slightly when I realized that I used her nickname.

"Look at this." She pointed to Sarah's head. We both moved closer to her face, studying it.

"Do you see anything weird?" She asked.

"Uh, not in particular. Not any reason that the unsub would of killed her any earlier than the other victims."

"Her hair, Reid. It's dyed. She's a natural brunette. Her hair was the wrong colour."

"He must have noticed. I'll call Hotch." I said, taking my cellphone out of my pocket. I watched Evelyn as I listened to the phone dial. She stared down at Sarah's body.

"Hello, Agent Hotchner." Hotch answered his phone.

"Hey, we know why the unsub killed Sarah Mason. She's a natural brunette." I said into the phone. There was a slight pause,

"That would make sense. Take your time coming back, it's getting late anyways. You both should just head back to the hotel."

"Okay," I said.

"See you both later. I'll be phoning everyone about Sarah." Hotch said, as he hanged up. Evelyn and I walked through the sliding door to the parking lot.

"Seeing as how late it is, would you like to get something to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." She said. We decided to go to a small diner on the way to the hotel.

"Hello, how many?" The woman at the entrance asked.

"Two," I answered.

"I'm sorry but all of the tables inside are filled up. Do you mind sitting outside?" She asked. I looked towards Evelyn and she just shrugged.

"Sure," I said.

We followed the woman to the veranda, it was rather empty. Only a few others were sitting at tables on the other side of the area.

"Your waiter will be here shortly," She said, setting down the menus.

"Thank you," I smiled. She nodded and walked away. I read the menu quickly. It didn't have that many things to choose from, that I liked anyways. A waitress came back after a few minutes. She wore a short black dress underneath of her apron; her hair tied up is a messy bun. They allow her to wear things like that in a family restaurant?

"Hey, I'm Anna," the waitress said, looking at me. "I'll be your waitress today." I nodded at her, not really sure what to say. I'm not a very… outgoing person.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"A water please," I answered quickly, then turned towards Eve.

"Water too please," Eve smiled; the waitress never even paid any attention to her. Anna came back after a few minutes with two glasses of water. I stared at her, something about her was different. I just couldn't figure it out. Nice one Reid and you call yourself a Behavioral Analyst.

"Here, you go." She placed on the table. When she pulled away she gently brushed my hand with her fingertips.

"Uh, thank you," I said, confused. She quickly set Evelyn's glass down and walked away.

"So, um," Evelyn started.

"About this case, don't you think it's really weird how confident the Unsub is? He basically dumped a body while we were there. We could of easily seen him if he was only a few meters closer to us. He doesn't seem this confident the way that he kills his victims." She picked up her glass and drank some water.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. I haven't really seen many, if any, unsubs who would take such a big risk. He's almost saying that he knows what we're doing, that he is smarter than us. He is saying that we can't catch him."

"I just wish we could have caught him before he killed Sarah. We still had time." She shook her head.

"I know. But we can't control what the unsub does. I hope that he stops now though. Since Sarah was the wrong 'type' of victim."

"Wait, maybe instead of being so confident in himself, maybe he was just really angry at the fact that Sarah was the wrong type. What if isn't going to wait the few weeks, to stay on his normal schedule. What if he goes out again, soon too, and gets his next victim."

"That could be right, after we finish let's go and talk to everyone. They may have some ideas also."

"Are you ready to order?" Anna asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes, I'll have lasagna please." I passed her the menu.

"And you?" She asked Eve, finally paying attention to her.

"Steak please, medium rare." Eve passed her the menu. I watched the waitress walk off, slightly annoyed.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon." Eve said, standing up.

_Evelyn Parker`s POV_

I have never felt such an annoyance towards one person before. That bloody waitress! Putting on more lipstick! Touching Reid's hand! Not even looking at me! What? Do I not matter? Am I not pretty enough, do I not count? Is she trying to be a fucking home wreaker!?

_Calm down Evelyn. He's not yours. He's single, you're single. Just because you're ninety nine percent sure that you both had sex a few nights ago doesn't make him yours. Anyway, he wouldn't like someone like her, with that short dress. She's way to trashy looking. Reid and I would be such a better couple! Why doesn't he like me? Can't she tell that he is off limits!_

I washed my hands with cold water, trying to stay calm.

"I can't believe it, I'm getting jealous over a slutty waitress," I whispered to my reflection in the mirror. I decided to go back to the table before that women came back to flirt with my Reid again. Reid and I sat at the table outside for probably about twenty minutes before our food came. We talked to each other about the case and our personal life.

"Here you go," the waitress smiled, placing the plate of lasagne in front of Reid. She packed on some more red lipstick since we saw her last. She put my steak down without saying anything.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" She batted her eyelashes at Reid before walking away. I just rolled my eyes and picked up my fork and knife. This is just ridiculous. We both finished after a while and the waitress came back again. She would come and check on us, I mean Reid, every few minutes to the point where I wanted to kick her in the bloody face.

"Are you finished?" She asked, looking at our empty plates.

"Yes, thank you," Reid said, being the gorgeous polite man he is.

"I'll get your receipt" She smiled. She walked away, swaying her hips more than normal.  
She came back a few minutes later with the small black book holding our receipt.

"I gave you the twenty five percent off for friends," She winked setting it down.

"Oh, thank you?" Reid seemed confused.

"Anytime," she batted her eye lashes once more before turning and walking back inside.

"Here," I passed Reid twenty dollars, more than enough to cover mine.

"No, it's alright," He smiled, "It's on me."

"Thanks," I smiled. He opened up the receipt book and quickly scanned it, with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There is a, uh, number in here." He frowned. "Why would she give me her number?"

"Seriously Reid? She's been flirting with you the whole time! How did you not notice! She put new lipstick on four times! She's been batting those bloody fake lashes at you, waving her ass at you!" I stood up from the chair.

"Whatever. If you're that dense not to realize her moves on you then obviously you'll never notice me. I'm going back to the hotel."

I started heading through the restaurant to the front door. Annoyed at three people; Anna, that bloody waitress who can't keep her clothes on long enough to keep a proper job. Reid because he's never going to realise that I like him as much as I do. And myself, because I fell for a stupid genius. I walked down the sidewalk wishing I had the keys for the vehicle, but still grateful that the hotel wasn't far from here. At least the fresh air would help me some. I shook my head, sick of everything. I'm tired of other people. I'm tired of relationships, and work. I wish I could go home and cuddle with my mom, drink hot chocolate while watching movies like _The Princess Bride _and _10 Things I Hate About You. _I could feel tears starting to roll down my face. I can't handle this relationship anymore. I can't handle Doctor Spencer Reid.

"Evelyn! Evelyn, stop!" I heard shouting from behind me. I continued walking, I recognized the voice. I didn't want to deal with him, I just decided that I didn't want anything to do with him.

"Please Evelyn! Why won't you stop and talk to me?" Reid shouted at me, he was rather far from me.

"I don't want to see you ever again Spencer." I shouted at him through tears, I started to walk faster.

"Then just listen to me Evelyn!" He shouted.

"No! I'm sick of you not realizing what's going on around you. Everyone else noticed it! You may be a good Behavioral Analyst when it comes to unsubs. But when it has anything to do with women or relationships you're awful!"

"Evelyn! Please, I don't want to force you to listen to me, but I need to talk to you!" He shouted, he wasn't much closer to me.

"No, Reid!" I continued walking down the sidewalk; I could see the bright lights of the hotel up ahead. Two more blocks till I can lock myself in my room. I was entering the parking lot of the hotel when I heard feet running up behind me, I turned around. Tears still on my cheeks, prepared to punch Doctor Spencer Reid if I needed too. He was a few feet behind me, his face red from running.

"Evelyn," He said before grabbing onto my shoulder.

"Don't touch me Spencer," I said, trying to pull myself out of his grasp.

"Evie" He said quietly. Suddenly, we were kissing. My eyes opened in shock, I stared at the closed eyes of Doctor Spencer Reid. I wasn't sure what to do. Is this even right? Didn't I just say that I was done with him?

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck; he slid his arms down to my waist and pulled me closer. I could feel my heart race, my body felt weak. My lungs felt as if they forgot how to work, my brain was spinning. I pulled away quickly, opening my eyes again.

"Wh-what was that for?" I asked, confused and scared.

"Please forgive me Evie. I'm so sorry that I never realized. I have like you since the first time I seen you. I was worried that you'd never like someone like me. You're so much smarter than me on so many levels, way more gorgeous than I could ever think is possible and kinder then anyone I have ever met." I stared at him. His face was still red from running, his lips darkened from our kiss and his hair messy from the wind. He looked absolutely beautiful. I started to cry again.

"Evie? What's wrong?" He asked pulling me into a hug. I put my head on his chest and could hear his heartbeat. It was beating quickly. I'm happy I'm not the only one being effected this much.

"Evie, please answer me." I pulled back slightly, looked at him in the eyes, stood on my toes, and kissed him.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! It's Taylor. I was just wondering if you could possibly drop us a review. We don't normally ask for them, and we noticed that we have a few followers and have been favourited a few times. We're incredibly grateful, but reviews are always nice. We'd liked to know what you think about the writing, or if you have any input. Maybe a suggestion, or just a 'Nice' or an 'Update soon!'.  
Thank you so much!  
-Taylor.


	7. Make Your Move

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Criminal Minds or Spencer Reid (And all of his sexiness) however we are the proud parents of Evelyn Paisley Parker.

Chapter Seven: Make Your Move

_Spencer Reid's POV_

We both pulled back when we needed air and I looked at her just in time to see her eyes flutter open. Intertwining the fingers of my left hand and her right, I pressed my forehead against hers, breathing in the scent of her hair. With her free hand, she stroked my jaw, sending shivers down my spine. She wriggled her hand out of my grasp before placing it delicately on my chest, resting her head beside it. I pulled her back to me and I could hear her heart beating quickly, and I knew that there was a good chance that it was too quickly to be physically safe.

"Evie," I whispered,

"I am so sorry." I felt my shirt slowly become wet so I pulled her back and stroked her face with my thumb, clearing it of the tears that remained.

"Come on, let's go to bed, it's been a long day" She looked up at me and snickered. I blushed frantically, reverting to my old ways.

"I don't, you know- um- I mean separate, not together, in different rooms." I stuttered and she looked at me, an amused look on her face and pressed her index finger against my lips to silence my tortuous talking.

"I don't want to be alone tonight Spence. Her tone was tender and even I could tell that she needed a friend with her. It took all the will power I had to restrain from holding her against me and never letting go.

We walked up to our rooms and said 'goodnight' to each other. She entered my room through the joining door fifteen minutes later. Her caramel hair was tied back in ponytail and she was wearing a pair of short-shorts and a black tank top that showed enough cleavage to make my mouth suddenly go parched. She pulled back the covers of the bed and crawled in and my pants suddenly felt too tight for comfort. I stood from sitting on the queen-sized bed before retreating to the washroom for what was sure to be a cold shower.

_Evelyn Parker's POV_

The case was getting to me; it scared me how similar the victims looked like me. I mean, I didn't believe I'd be next but really, it was just bizarre. What if I had pissed off someone in university, I know it was an absurd thought but it was a thought nonetheless. I curled up under the covers and kept my eyes locked on the door, waiting for Spencer to come out. I sighed happily, wondering how it came to this. We would have to keep whatever it was a secret. I didn't really care, I don't think it would be a secret if what happened between us is already known by most of the team – with the exception of Rossi, Hotch and Garcia. I saw Spencer turn off the bathroom light and he walked out of the bathroom. My mouth dropped open.

"Good lord" I muttered, and I noticed him blush wildly at my obvious staring.

Dr. Spencer Reid had abs. A six-pack to be precise. And his arms were muscular. He honestly looked like something that just came out of a Calvin Klein commercial. He sat on the opposite side of the bed before pulling the covers over his prominently toned body. I rolled onto my other side and curled into him. I nuzzled into his chest, smelling the Irish Spring body wash. I felt his hand begin to trace patterns across my back and my eyelids grew heavy. I felt my eyes flutter close, I muttered goodnight.

"Sweet dreams Evie," He said and it was the last thing I remember before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up refreshed, the window was open and I felt a breeze on my bare shoulders. I turned to the person whose arm was wrapped around my waist… still – although I definitely was not complaining – he looked so calm while he was asleep. Or at least I thought he was asleep until…

"Morning sweetheart" He murmured and he sat straight up, making me fall off the bed. Spencer crawled across the bed, holding out his hand to help me up.

"Crap Evie – I mean Eve, I am so sorry" He apologized profusely, although I couldn't tell if it was for knocking me over or calling me sweetheart. I nodded and taking his outstretched hand stood.

"You just called me-" I started but he cut me off, blushing, he looked to the floor.

"I uh, I know I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it kind of just slipped out." He was blushing heavily, not daring to look me in the eyes, very oblivious to the grin that was plastered on my face.

"I like it, I mean Spencer, I like it when you call me sweetheart." He looked up his mouth ajar.

"I could get used to it being a daily occurrence." Spencer still looked puzzled and I sigh, smacking my palm against my forehead when he still didn't get it. I took his hands in mine, stroking my thumbs over them gently.

"I want to be your girlfriend Spencer," I whispered and his face lit up.

"Really? You can't joke with me when it comes to this kind of stuff Eve," He said in all seriousness and I nodded.

"Yeah, really." He pulled me close, and we just stood there for a moment until I heard his stomach growl.

"Do you, uh, want breakfast?" He asked shyly and I smiled brightly.

"Bacon please!" I exclaimed making Spencer laugh. We started to discuss the case as we walked to the small buffet that was set up in the conference room.

_JJ's POV_

"I know I told him to make a move but I didn't mean during the case, and I sure as hell didn't mean for him to have sex with her… again!" I said to Emily and Garcia, who had come to see if I knew where Parker was. Well we did now.

"What do you mean again?" Garcia asked her eyebrows quirking upward and she gasped.

"When did all this secrecy happen?" She asked cheekily and I heard Emily mutter "Shit" under her breath before I spoke.

"That night at the bar a week ago." I grumbled and she looked at me,

"So I won the bet?" She asked cheekily and me and Emily laughed in defeat.

"Yeah," Emily said as we all walked out the door to follow the couple to breakfast.

_UnSub's POV_

_He sickens me. He is so awkward and gangly and she is all kinds of perfect. How he got her was beyond me. He's not worthy of her time. No, no I am. She should be with me. Not him. She looked over at me and smiled. She had been smiling all morning. How is it that she left the restraint in tears with him running behind her like a madman. Ironic choice of words, but nonetheless, it's all the same. But then he had the nerve to kiss her. She didn't even want him too, then after she went and kissed him back. Then this morning they came out of his room. How was that even possible? She went into her hotel room last night and she never came out, how did she get in his room. No, it didn't matter, she would be all mine soon. I just have too wait._

_Spencer Reid's POV__  
_  
Evelyn sat at the small circular table twiddling her thumbs while I got our breakfast. I looked over at her and she smiled brightly in return. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Garcia, JJ and Emily walk in, Garcia with a large grin across her face.

"I won the bet, I won the bet!" She kept singing and I groaned inwardly, getting the feeling that this bet involved Eve and I. I brought the tray of food to the table and before I had even gotten the chance to place it on the table, Eve grabbed for the bacon, and drenched maple syrup over top of it.

"You with syrup and bacon is like me with coffee and sugar," I laughed and she glared at me, failing to keep the grin off her face.

The rest of the team soon joined us and Eve kept one hand on my thigh at all times. I think Morgan figured something was up because all throughout throughout breakfast he kept smirking at us and sending me text messages. I didn't notice anything was wrong until the spot on my thigh covered by her hands was suddenly cold. I looked up to see Eve rushing out of the room with her hands over her mouth. As I was about to stand JJ put her hand on my shoulder, silently motioning for me to sit down before running after her.

The conversation carried on aimlessly after JJ had gone after Eve but my mind was focused on Evelyn and what could be wrong with her. I felt my phone in my pocket and read the text message that I had received.

_JJ: Eve asked if I could get you__  
_  
I replied saying I would be there in a moment and sent it. I waited for a few seconds before pushing back my chair and bidding goodbye to my colleagues.

"I'm going to get ready, I'll see you at the station" I told them and grabbed my coffee before leaving. I bumped into JJ on the way to Eves' room, spilling my sugar-filled coffee across my shirt.

"Oh, shit sorry Spencer." She exclaimed attempting to wipe the stain off my button-down. When she stopped fussing she looked up at me.

"So Eve told me what happened. I'm proud of you Spencer, you know this morning I saw you too come out of your room," She said and I felt my face heat up.

"I-uh, we didn't you know, not- wait how is she?" I asked my voice raising an octave.

"Spencer, calm down she's fine, she is just sick, but she wanted to talk to her boyfriend before he left for work." JJ told me and my heart started to beat faster. I smiled larger than usual and told her goodbye before practically sprinting to her hotel room. Once there I found her on the bathroom floor, her head in the toilet. I moved towards her and knelt down, pulling back the hair out of her face.

I felt so bad that I couldn't do anything more, she looked so… helpless. When she was done, she looked at me and curled up into my side. I looped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap, relishing in the fact that this felt so natural.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently and she nodded,

"Doubt I'm coming into work today though," She laughed wearily and I gently scooped her up, carrying her back to the bed.

"Spencer you know, I can walk, I feel fine I just puked, I'm perfectly capable of walking you know." Eve told me and I shook my head,

"It's fine Evie," my voice was soft as I sat next to her and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"But just to be clear… you are my girlfriend right? And I'm your boyfriend? I mean… I haven't dated that many girls, actually I've only dated two other girls in my life and I know JJ said that I was but I just wanted to be sure…" I trailed off and she smiled,

"Yeah baby, I'm your girlfriend," She said and I felt my stomach flip at the word 'Baby'.

"But you have to go to work, call me with anything updates okay?" She asked and I nodded.

"Bye sweetheart" I murmured as I pressed my lips gently against her forehead.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." She gave me a proper kiss before shooing me off.

The day seemed to be going by extremely slowly and it wasn't settling with me. I had had way to much coffee and all I could think about was my girlfriend. Eve, she was my girlfriend. The girlfriend I was almost sure I was slowly falling in love with I looked down at my iphone, awaiting the reply to the text message I had sent over an hour ago. She was probably taking a nap, but something kept nagging at me, maybe it was the fact that she looked like the victims. I would protect her if it came to that though. We all would, no doubt, but definitely me.

"So Dr. Reid, who would do something like this?" David Mathews asked me, I turned my chair placing my phone on the table.

"Someone who has abandonment issues, the UnSub is almost one-hundred percent a male and there is a high chance that he is impediment." I began,

"He probably is older, in-between thirty and fifty and is probably unemployed." The officer nodded before walking off, muttering 'Sick bastard' under his breath. Almost immediately, after David had left Morgan came and sat at my makeshift desk.

"So Pretty Boy anything you want to spill?" He asked smugly and I felt my face go red.

"You didn't-" I cut him off knowing what he was about to ask and shook my head

"No, but we somehow ended up dating in the span of yesterday at dinner and this-" I was cut off by my phone alerting me of a voicemail. I looked at the caller I.D and swore under my breath. It was from Eve. I held up my hand and listened to the voice.

"Hello Dr. Reid, you know usually I wouldn't do this but you are a special case. I'm flattered you are looking for me and my Stacy but you know you are never going to find us. I don't know why you are trying, who do you think you are trying to please my wife. It's not working and if you try to find us I will kill her, then you, and you team. So listen closely because this is the last thing you will ever hear her say" In the background, I heard a feminine scream.

"Spencer! Help me! Please!" The voice made my heart drop. My voice was full of fear when I spoke.

"Derek, He has Evie."

_TBC…_

**A/N:** I know JJ's POV was short but me and Taylor wanted Garcia to find out about Spencer and Eve being together before she got kidnapped. The next chapter will hopefully be up ASAP, and the reviews are highly welcomed.

-Tina-


	8. She Needs Me

Dear Readers: We are so sorry life has been nothing short of hell lately and we haven't actually had any time (or motivation) to write but here it is…

The moment you've all been waiting for…

Drum roll please…!  
*Sound of Drums*

Chapter 8 – She Needs Me

Reid's POV

I tried my hardest to keep my breathing steady as Hotch briefed the rest of the team on what happened. My heart was in my throat, making it almost impossible for me to breathe, but somehow I managed. JJ rubbed circles on my back, in a motherly way but it just made me more anxious.

"JJ, you were the last one to see her this morning, how was she?" Hotch asked, JJ looked at me and I realized that our newfound relationship could not be kept just to us… and JJ for much longer.

"I wasn't the last one to see her Hotch… Reid was" JJ muttered and Hotchner looked at me, his confusion evident on his face.

"Reid?" I nodded

"I… um… we are… I'm sorry Hotch, I just…" I trailed off, unsure of whether my boss would be mad or not. Hotch nodded

"Even more of a reason we should get her back then" He murmured. "So being the last one that saw her, did she seem scared to you? I mean I know she was feeling sick but did she say anything about the UnSub?" He asked me and I felt my heart tighten again.

"Last night she got mad at me, because a really sluttish waitress was hitting on me and I didn't realize that she was jealous, she got mad at me and she ran back to the hotel… I chased after her; she broke down in my arms. We went inside and I could tell something was wrong. Hotch she was terrified. She fell to sleep considerably easy. She woke up in the middle of the night. She was having a nightmare. She told me about how scared she was…" I trailed off as I thought of the conversation.

_I turned off the bathroom light and began to dry off my hands when I heard her scream. Dropping the towel in my hand, I, rushed back towards the bed, gently pulling Eve into my arms as she thrashed around, trying to escape whatever strange reality she was currently in._

"_Evelyn, wake up. You're having a nightmare, wake up!" She started crying in her sleep as I stroked her hair, whispering words to her, trying to get her up. _

"_Spencer?" She whispered and I pulled her close. "Shh, Evie I won't let anything happen to you"_

"_I'm scared Spence, they all look like me. Spencer what if I'm next?" She panicked and shook my head._

"_Over my dead body" I muttered under my breath, my temper rising, no one was going to take her from me. Apparently, I didn't say it quiet enough as Eve started sobbing into my chest. "Don't fucking say that Spencer, don't you dare ever fucking say that." She yelled, punching my chest. I felt bad. _

"_Okay I won't, but I will never let anything happen to you, trust me with that. I will do everything I can to make sure of it." _

"Hotch I told her I wouldn't let anything happen to her, I told her over my dead body" I got back on track. "This morning she was fine, happy even, and even to me – a dysfunctional idiot when it comes to girls – she looked like she felt safe. She didn't seem as scared as last night. It's the only reason I actually left for work this morning, although I wouldn't actually tell her. Hotch, don't let anything happen to her" I whispered, finally breaking down and rushing towards the men's room to take a breather.

Eve's POV

I blinked, my eyes painfully adjusting to the light that was shining across my face. My whole body was aching, and I couldn't remember a time where I was in more pain as I was in now, and that was including the time I was shot in the leg. I was sweating profusely and as I looked around, I realized that I had no idea where I was. IT looked like a crawl space, but there was a window… an attic. The walls weren't finished, the insulation scattered along the floor, it most likely being the reason my allergies were acting up.

"Spencer" I whispered and the door in the floor opened revealing a burly man, with dark thinning hair.

"Stop saying that rats name you unfaithful little slut." He growled at me as his hand made its way across my face, leaving it throbbing, the bruise most likely already forming on my face.

"You're my wife Stacy; you have no right to be sleeping around with other men." So that's who all of the girls represented… a woman named Stacy. "So we are going to say hi to that… little miscreant boy toy of yours." My heart stopped.

"What are you going to do to him!?" I screamed my lungs stinging from whatever chemical he used to first knock me unconscious.

"Damnit Stacy! Why the hell do you care! You love ME! Not HIM!" He screamed at me. "You are Mrs. Carlton! Not Mrs. Reid!" He screamed and I felt my heart jump at the thought of being Mrs. Reid even while in this position.

"And we are going to show him just who you belong to right now." It was then that I saw the tripod and the video camera resting on top.

Spencer's POV

I couldn't focus straight, my mind not wanting to stay put. I looked at my phone hoping for some sort of sign, but all I got was a picture of me and Eve that Emily had apparently taken… that night. I sighed before taking another sip of my overly sweet coffee.

"HOTCH! YOU GUYS HAVE TO SEE THIS" Garcia yelled, her voice cracking and my stomach churned, fear beginning to bubble inside my chest. We rushed in to see Garcia staring at the computer screen with a scared look on her face. She pointed to the monitor and what I saw on it made me want to murder something.

There was my beautiful girlfriend lying on a bed, face up, with her clothes scattered on the floor. A big man with his face covered walked over to the bed before stripping himself of his own clothing.

"Now Spencer, see this? This is my way of proving that Stacy is all mine, not yours." He growled before climbing on top of her body.

"EVELYN!" I screamed and as if she heard me, she replied.

"Spencer! Please!" She pleaded before he punched her, knocking her out and continuing with what he was trying to accomplish beforehand.

"You're a dead mother fucker, let go of her Damnit!" I screamed although I knew he couldn't hear.

I stormed out of the room before anything else happened, not being able to stand the thought of her being invaded like that. I heard Hotch tell Garcia to start running a search for any woman between the ages of twenty-five and fifty named Stacy with strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes.

I heard someone walk up behind me so I turned to look at them.

"Yes?" I snapped my temper short.

"She needs _you_ Spencer; she needs her _boyfriend _to help find her. Because _he _has one of the most brilliant minds in DC, if anyone can find her, it's you. And you will find her, because you care for her." She lectured to me.

"Me… She needs me…" I whispered back to my blonde best friend and JJ nodded, redirecting me to the team.

* * *

You know the drill... Like Usual... Review!

The next few chapters should be coming a bit more quickly as Taylor is coming down for a few weeks and we will be spending athe majority of our downtime writing! ~ Tina


End file.
